Clutch mechanisms find wide use in power drive trains and in other modern industrial mechanisms. Many of these clutches use hydraulic fluid and pressure to actuate or de-actuate the clutching mechanism. One such clutch which has met with considerable commercial success is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,319 to Euler and Pear.
However, many vehicles and other mechanisms are not provided with sources of hydraulic power. Non-hydraulic, strictly mechanical clutches are required in these services.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide a clutch unit which is effective and powerful in operation, yet which does not require hydraulic fluid or hydraulic pressure for its operation.
Another object is to provide a non-hydraulic clutch unit which is compact in its overall dimensions, yet which effectively transfers large amounts of torque or mechanical energy without slipage.
Another object is to provide such a non-hydraulic clutch which is reliable and rugged in design and manufacture, yet which can be offered at a commercially attractive price.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.